Cedric's Cousin, Mallory
by Jelly Beans in July
Summary: Not steamy yet, but wait til chapter 2 or 3.


Meet Mallory Diggory, Cedric's lesser-know cousin. Mallory is going into her 5th year in Hogwarts and decides to she wants to meet the boy who was with Cedric right before he died, Harry Potter.

Mallory Diggory is a character of my own invention, although other characters in this story are J.K Rowling's.

I met Harry Potter for the first time today.

Not surprisingly, he had no idea who I was. Until I introduced myself and he heard my last name.

I caught him totally by surprise. I guess I understand. I mean I waited until over a year after Cedric's death to talk to Harry.

But I was getting tired of the nightmares about my cousin's last moments, so I had to find out the truth.

I was in the library when I saw Harry, so I decided to walk over to him and talk to him.

"Hi" I said, looking at him.

"Hullo" he said, quite friendly.

That's when I introduced myself. He did not look too happy to be talking to me after that. Poor boy, but I had to know the truth.

"What do you want?" he asked me sorrowfully.

"I want to know the truth about how my cousin died, Harry. Please, it's been killing me"

At the word "killing", Harry grimaced slightly.

"Why haven't you come to ask before?" he said gruffly.

I don't know, I think I was scared is what I thought. But that's not what I said.

"I thought now would be a better time…I mean last year was really rough on my family and you seemed to be having your own problems"

I tried to smile at him encouragingly, but his eyes held back tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

Harry led me over to a quieter section of the library and then he told me my cousin died quick and painlessly.

I started crying, hard. I didn't want to upset Harry, but it hurt so much to hear the words.

I mean now I know that Cedric is never coming back. I can't lie to my heart anymore.

I know it sounds silly, but sometimes I feel like he is still alive, just around the corner, waiting to pop out at me. Finally hearing it from Harry's lips sealed Cedric's death, making it become official.

I wanted peace, but I didn't want him to be legitimately dead.

Now at least I have the truth. He didn't die painfully, thankfully. That makes the wound of his death hurt less.

Mallory

Cedric's mother killed herself today. My dear aunt killed herself because today would've been Cedric's 19th birthday.

She has been quite depressed since he died, but trying not to show it. I lived with her last year and she tried so hard to be a good mother to me still, but the pain of Cedric's death finally wore her down.

Now when I return to that house in the summer, it will just be me and Uncle Amos. He isn't quite himself lately either. Poor uncle, his wife and child gone within 2 years of each other.

I have lived with them since I was a baby, and now our little "Diggory abode" (as Auntie called it) is now turned into a dismal place to be.

Truthfully, I don't want to go home. To go to the lace where Auntie killed herself and Uncle hangs around depressed. I am still a child, don't I deserve a happy childhood?

I feel guilty about these thoughts, but I'm furious with the pair of them, Auntie and Cedric. Why did they have to leave me? And Uncle Amos?

I'm tired of death and depression. I want happiness in my life. Laughter. Love. But I feel guilty when a smile forms on my face. I feel like I'm betraying my family.

Another part of me says, "Smile! Who cares? They left you. Betrayed you! They'll reap their rewards".

Worst of all is having Professor Dumbledore worrying over me. He is a kind man. But I want to be left alone!

What a miserable day! None of this would've happened if it weren't for Voldemort. Stupid git…if I ever ran into him I would say his name, scream it actually.

Look at what he has done to my family! Not only has he killed my cousin and my aunt, but also my mother and father as well. (They were Aurors)

I've got to go, Professor Sprout just sent for me.

Miserably,

Mallory

So what did you think? Poor Mallory! May be one time thing or chapter two could be about her and Harry spending time together. Write me back and let me know.

Mallory is a French name, which means, "Ill-omened". I think it fits my character well.


End file.
